


Whom We Once More

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Brothers, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Ezra Bridger is Stellar, Gen, Jack Frost is Nightlight (Guardians of Childhood), Jack Needs a Hug, Jack X Bunny, M/M, Minor Character Death, They good bros, Zeb X Ezra, Zezra, frostbunny - Freeform, minor ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: The Golden Empire once had two powerful warriors of light; Nightlight and Stellar. Fate and darkness brought the brothers apart, and light brought them back together in a new way…
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost, Ezra Bridger & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Ezra Bridger & Kozmotis Pitchiner, Ezra Bridger & Nightlight (Guardians of Childhood), Ezra Bridger & Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X | The Man in the Moon, Ezra Bridger/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Hera Syndulla/Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex
Kudos: 6





	Whom We Once More

**Author's Note:**

> I just suddenly got this strange idea of two of my fav characters in all the shows I’ve watched to be related in a magical way! I just love when I get the weirdest ideas ever XD
> 
> Got some inspiration from HezuNeutral in DA. They’re my inspiration for this XD I just altered it to add Stellar and let him and Nightlight be brothers.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!
> 
> Enjoy!

_ In the darkness, there was nothing but silence. Bright lights calmly hovered in the sky in peace. Silence… peace… and calmness… _

_ Suddenly, two of the shimmering stars sparked into life, one of marigold and one of baby blue. Each of its magical light took shape of a small human child, still glowing bright in star dust. _

_ One child was surrounded by golden star dust. He had bright yellow hair and eyes as blue as sapphires with pale marigold skin. The other was surrounded by blue star dust. He had hair almost as white as snow and sky blue eyes with pale baby blue skin. _

_ And for a long while, in the midst of darkness, it was just them, the brothers born from starlight and star dust. _

_ Until one fateful day. _

_ Dark creatures called the Fearlings came to that part of space. They surrounded the brothers, who each only had a dagger of light, one gold and one blue. They fought the darkness ready to corrupt and surround them. They were merely children, yet they prevailed. _

_ The Fearlings were soon demolished, leaving the boys badly wounded, barely but still alive. They could only give each other a glimpse before they both fell from the sky. _

_ Luckily, fate helped them through and saved them from death… _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “Little one, are you well?” _

_ The boy in bright blue yawned as he opened his eyes to find himself in a room of gold. In front of him stood a man and a woman, both with raven black hair as they stared down at him. They smiled as they noticed him up. _

_ “Hello, little one,” the man spoke up first. “May you tell us your name?” _

_ The boy only blinked up at him in response, his voice seemed to leave him as he swallowed. Name? What was his name? _

_ “Oh dear,” the woman looked worried and slowly moved forward. “Are you alright? Can you talk?” _

_ The boy moved back, eyes wide in alarm as he eyed them. Strangers. His mind wondered whether to trust them or not. _

_ “It is alright, little one,” the man assured him softly. “I am Tsar Lunanoff, ruler of the Golden Empire. This,” he pointed to the woman. “is my wife, Tsarina Lunanoff. We mean you no harm,” _

_ “You fell from space and landed in our garden,” the woman, Tsarina Lunanoff, went on. “You were badly injured, by a Fearling Attack,” _

_ “You are quite a brave young child to stand up to so many Fearlings,” Tsar Lunanoff praised. _

_ The boy blinked before smiling and puffinghis chest proudly. This made the two laugh. _

_ “You are quite a charming boy,” Tsarina smiled. “May you tell us your name? I’m sure your parents must be worried sick,” _

_ The boy slowly tilted his head before shaking his head. Tsar took this answer with surprise. _

_ “You don’t have parents?” _

_ A nod. _

_ “Nor a name?” _

_ Another nod. _

_ “Oh dear!” Tsarina gasped. “You’re an orphan!” She pulled the boy into a hug and brushed a hand on his hair. “Do not worry, little one. We’ll take care of you,” _

_ The boy’s sky blue eyes widened and beamed before smiling and leaning against her gently. Tsar chuckled at this and sat beside them. _

_ “We would need a name for you, little one,” he said. “What do you think, dear?” _

_ “Well…” Tsarina stared down at the boy with a soft smile, a hand moving to her stomach. “We are already expecting our little Lunar, so we can’t name him that. What about… Nightlight?” _

_ “Ah, yes! Nightlight,” Tsar nodded in agreement, patting the boy on the head. “He will our little Nightlight, protector of our little Lunar,” _

_ The boy seemed to like the name as they enveloped him into a hug. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “Mommy! Daddy! Look! He’s waking up!” _

_ The boy in bright gold groaned as he opened his eyes to find a girl, a few years older than him, with flowing raven black hair and eyes of gold. She stared down at him with curious eyes. _

_ “Hi there!” she greeted with a grin, prompting him to jump back in surprise. _

_ “Emily, don’t scare him,” A woman with short, raven black hair came into the room. “He’s just a child,” _

_ The boy blinked and moved further back as a man came in the room and followed behind the woman, with raven black hair spiking up. His golden eyes trailed down at the child before moving forward. The boy jumped back again and whimpered. _

_ “Do not be afraid, little one,” he softly said. “We will not hurt you. I am Kozmotis Pitchiner, High General of the Golden Empire. This,” He pointed to the woman and the girl. “is my wife, Opal Pitchiner, and my daughter, Emily Jane,” _

_ “Hello, little one,” the woman, Opal Pitchiner, gave a soft smile, as did Emily Jane. “And who might you be, child?” _

_ The boy blinked up at them, looking at each and every one of them, but he didn’t say a word. Name? Did he even have a name? _

_ The three waited for his response, but it never came. Opal and Kozmotis exchanged glances then looked back at the boy. _

_ “Do you not have a name, little one?” the general asked. _

_ The boy looked down and nodded. Opal let out a gasp. _

_ “What of a family?” She moved forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Do you have a family, dear?” _

_ The boy shook his head and tilted his head. Opal’s eyes widened before turning to her husband. _

_ “Koz—“ _

_ “I know,” Kozmotis nodded and went forward, sitting on the bedside next to the boy. “Little one, I know that you are uneasy and frightened, but we mean you no harm. Would you like to stay us?” _

_ The boy’s sapphire blue eyes lit up with interest. He turned to Opal, who nodded with a smile, then she turned to Emily, who gasped and cheered. _

_ Kozmotis seem to notice the child’s hesitation and carefully set a hand on the boy’s shoulder. The child turned to him, and his eyes widened, tilting his head. _

_ “Would you like to?” the general repeated with a smile. “We would love to have you stay with us,” _

_ The boy blinked up at him for a while before nodding enthusiastically. He gave the man a hug, catching Kozmotis off-guard, but he returned the hug and stroked the boy’s blonde locks. _

_ “Yay!” Emily squealed. “New baby brother!” _

_ “He sure is,” Opal took her daughter and moved nearer to them. “Such a sweet child…” _

_ “A star, indeed,” Kozmotis chuckled and gently set the boy on his lap. “Hmm… star… Stellar…” _

_ “That is a perfect name!” Opal clapped with a smile. “Our little Stellar…” _

_ The boy beamed as his new family embraced him in a hug… _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Nightlight and Stellar never saw each other in a long while. _

_ Nightlight was raised as a prince should be by the Lunanoffs and trained to be a protector of the future legitimate heir to the throne. Stellar, on the other hand, attended the military with his older sister, training as a cadet to be a future protector of the Golden Empire against Dream Pirates, Fearlings and the other enemies that their empire had. _

_ The day they met, however, was an unforgettable one. _

_ It was the day after the birth of Tsar Lunar Lunanoff X. There was a feast thrown for the new prince’s honor. _

_ Tsar and Tsarina Lunanoff stood in front of the palace and the growing crowd, greeting every family that came front to honor their newborn child. Nightlight was with them, a few inches taller than he had been when they first met him as he wore armor that matched his powers and appearance. _

_ After a while, it was the Pitchiner Family that stood forward. _

_ “Your majesties,” Kozmotis bowed, with his wife and his daughter following the gesture. _

_ Stellar did too, but he stayed behind his mother, tugging on her dress, for he was a little nervous to meet the royal family. _

_ “General Pitchiner!” Tsar smiled. “An honor to have you and your family here at the feast!” _

_ “The honor is ours, your majesty, Tsar Lunanoff,” Kozmotis spoke then he turned to the small, golden baby in Tsarina’s arms. “And an honor it is to meet the new baby prince,” _

_ Tsarina smiled in return then she turned and motioned to the boy beside her and her husband. “General Pitchiner, this is Nightlight, the sweet child we had adopted. Nightlight, say hello,” _

_ Nightlight stared up at the general with a shy smile before waving softly. Kozmotis gave a nod of acknowledgement. _

_ “And an honor to meet you, young Nightlight,” _

_ “Oh, Stellar, come out of there!” Opal gently pushed the golden child from her back and to the front. “Your majesties, this is our new son, Stellar Pitchiner,” _

_ Stellar glanced up at the royals and shyly waved. Tsarina cooed. _

_ “Oh, he is such a dear!” she commented. _

_ “He doesn’t talk either, does he?” Tsar guessed. _

_ “Neither does young Nightlight?” Kozmotis looked surprised. “Quite strange,” _

_ Nightlight didn’t seem to hear any of them out, his attention locked at the other glowing boy. Stellar lost interest on them and found his way to the other, sapphire blue eyes widening. The two stared at each other for a moment before the glowing blue boy took a step forward. _

_ “Br… Brother?” _

_ The word was merely a whisper, but it caught the attention of the adults immediately. Tsarina’s eyes widened as she moved forward to place a hand on his shoulder. _

_ “Nightlight? Did you say something?” _

_ “Br… Brother!” Nightlight cried out, a wide smile on his face. “Brother!” _

_ Stellar gasped before squealing. “Brother! Brother!” He then ran towards the other boy and leaped forward to envelope him into a hug. “My brother!” _

_ Nightlight grinned and returned the hug, laughing as they fell to the floor. _

_ The adults watched as the two cheered at each other’s presence. _

_ “It seems… that we have found Nightlight and Stellar’s family,” Tsar pointed out. _

_ “It seems so,” Kozmotis agreed. “As naturally-born stars, neither of them have anyone but each other when they first rose. The Fearling Attack must have separated them,” _

_ “Oh, what do we do?” Tsarina asked with a frown. “We cannot separate them again,” _

_ “Not to worry, your majesty,” Opal smiled. “We are training Stellar to be a protector of the Golden Empire. I am sure that he would be thrilled to be training with Nightlight,” _

_ “I think that could be arranged,” Tsar gave a nod of agreement then he turned back to the boys. “It’s nice to see them so happy. Nightlight has not said a word for months,” _

_ “Neither has Stellar,” Kozmotis spoke with a nod. “I suppose all they needed was each other’s company,” _

_ “But… Stellar still my baby brother, right, Mom?” Emily whispered to her mother. _

_ “He always will be, baby girl,” Opal patted her on the head. “But to Nightlight, he is too,” _


End file.
